forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neverwinter Tales 3
| edition1 = First | released1 = October 2011 | binding1 = Paperback | pages1 = 26 | isbn10-1 = | isbn13-1 = | cite1 = | edition2 = Hardcover Collection | binding2 = Hardcover | released2 = March 2012 | pages2 = 136 | isbn10-2 = 1613771568 | isbn13-2 = 978-1613771563 | cite2 = | edition3 = Paperback Collection | binding3 = Paperback | released3 = May 2013 | pages3 = 136 | isbn10-3 = 1613776357 | isbn13-3 = 978-1613776353 | cite2 = | series = Neverwinter Tales | preceded_by = Neverwinter Tales #2 | followed_by = Neverwinter Tales #4 | source = }} The Legend of Drizzt: Neverwinter Tales #3 is the third issue in a collection of five comic issues centering on Thibbledorf Pwent, Drizzt Do'Urden, and Dahlia Sin'felle during the events of the Neverwinter Saga. The story was written by R.A. Salvatore and his son Geno Salvatore. The majority of the art and colors were done by Agustin Padilla and Leonard O'Grady, but Tim Seeley and Gonzalo Flores also contributed to special covers. }} Synopsis As soon as the sun sets, Pwent leaves his cave and Dor'crae egging him on to attack the humans nearby. However, Pwent refuses despite his hunger and seeks other sustenance in the forest. In Neverwinter, Drizzt and Dahlia confront the merchant that sold them the undead-seeking wand. The merchants claim that the wand is not broken but Dahlia won't take that for an answer. At her insistence, she receives a replacement wand. Drizzt, however, is inclined to believe that the wand was not broken in the first place and that perhaps another undead creatures haunts the woods. They ride out to the mountains, hearing a whisper in the air that they cannot make out. Drizzt summons his astral panther Guenhwyvar. They find a group of red-clad Ashmadai. The two approach the group with questions about vampires. The humans quickly hostile and attack. As they fight, one of the women sits near Pwent's cave, tempting him to leave as soon as the sun sets. Drizzt and Dahlia finish slaying the group of Ashmadai. Dahlia believes that the merchants had set them up for a trap. Drizzt, however, takes another look at the wand and wonders if perhaps there had been a stronger undead present, such as the lich Valindra. Back at Pwent's cave, the woman approaches the dwarven vampire. Her pulse beats in his ears and he knows that if she enters he will not be able to resist. From a scrying bowl in an unknown location, Valindra eggs the woman on. Index ;Characters: :;Main characters: :Dahlia Sin'felle • Drizzt Do'Urden • Thibbledorf Pwent :;Supporting characters: :Andahar • Dor'crae • Guenhwyvar • Valindra Shadowmantle :Athrogate • Beealtimatuche • Bruenor Battlehammer ;Locations: :;Settlements: Neverwinter :;Geography: Crags • Neverwinter Wood :;Ruins: Gauntlgrym :Mithral Hall ;Creatures: :astral panther • deer • drow • dwarf • elf • ghost • goblin • human • lich • owlbear • pit fiend • tiefling • unicorn • vampire ;Organizations: :Ashmadai • Gutbuster Brigade ;Artifacts: :Icingdeath • Kozah's Needle • Twinkle Gallery File:Neverwinter Tales Issue 3 cover B.jpg|Issue #3 Cover B File:Neverwinter_Tales_Issue_3_cover_variant.jpg|Issue #3 Cover Variant Appendix References Category:Comics Category:Neverwinter Tales Comics Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore Category:Works by Geno Salvatore Category:Published in 2011 Category:Published in 2012 Category:Published in 2013